User blog:Ceauntay/Box office report: 'Dark Knight Rises' wins again with $64.1 million; nobody watches 'The Watch'
Alright, here are the facts about The Dark Knight Rises: •Warner Brothers’ $250 million sequel is an utterly HUGE movie. •It earned $64.1 million in its second weekend (a 60 percent drop). •It has grossed $289.1 million after ten days. •This total is less than the The Dark Knight had earned at the same point in its run ($313.8 million), and that’s fine. •This total is also less than the The Avengers had earned at the same point in its run ($373.1 million), and that’s also fine. •Overseas, the film has already grossed $248.2 million, and its headed for a finish between $900 million to $1 billion worldwide. The reality is that it doesn’t matter if the conclusion to Christopher Nolan’s Batman trilogy beats any other film at the box office — The Dark Knight Rises is a truly gigantic hit that will have the suits at the studio very, very happy. That being said, the film is certainly performing below initial expectations. Things looked rather dire on Friday, when Rises had to compete against the widely watched Olympic opening ceremonies and earned $18.1 million — a whopping 76 percent drop from its first Friday, but it stabilized nicely over the rest of the weekend. Rises ticked up 44 percent on Saturday to $25 million and is estimated to earn another $21.1 million today. Altogether, that’s $64.1 million — good for a robust $14,549 per theater average — a 60 percent drop from the film’s $160.9 million debut. That weekend drop indicates that Rises won’t have the same legs as The Dark Knight, which ultimately found $533.3 million, so a domestic finish in the $450 million range seems likely. Many who expected the film to earn Avengers-sized numbers are pointing to the tragic Aurora shooting as the main reason for the film’s lower-than-expected business, but at this point, I believe that word-of-mouth is a bigger factor. While the film scored an “A” CinemaScore grade, critical reviews are not nearly as strong, and Bane is a less dynamic/marketable villain than Heath Ledger’s Joker. Still, as I keep reiterating, Dark Knight Rises is an enormous hit. Get more EW: Subscribe to the magazine for only 33¢ an issue! Paramount's big release, iCarly: The Sequel, arrived in second with a whooping $35.9 million. That was an impressive opening for a film that cost $80 million to produce. iCarly: The Sequel was Nickelodeon Movies' fourth biggest opening ever behind 2010's iCarly: The Movie ($50.4 million), 2010's The Last Airbender ($40.3 million) and 2011's Rango ($38 million) and surprised 2004's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ($32 million), 2004's Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events ($31 million) and 2011's True Jackson, VP: The Movie ($30 million). Also, the film had a strong opening overseas grossing $41.4 million, bringing its total to $77.3 million worldwide from 20 countries, and that made once Miranda Cosgrove once again the happiest girl in the world. Fox’s frozen animation Ice Age Continental Drift gathered $13.3 million in its third weekend, lifting its domestic total to $114.8 million — the lowest domestic total ever for an Ice Age movie after 17 days (including the original, which had $116.9 million at the same point), though still quite strong. Fortunately for Fox, the film has already grossed $450 million overseas, and it’s far from done with its run. iCarly: The Sequel currently rated a “B-” CinemaScore grade. Fox’s other big release, The Watch, debuted in third place with an awful $13 million. The $68 million R-rated comedy, which stars Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn, and Jonah Hill, started off even lower than Adam Sandler’s recent R-rated misfire That’s My Boy, which grossed $13.5 million its opening weekend and $36.5 million overall. Originally titled Neighborhood Watch, Fox was forced to change the film’s title and make a marketing about-face in February following the shooting of Trayvon Martin by Florida neighborhood watch officer George Zimmerman. Suddenly, Fox brought the film’s alien invasion plotline to the surface (something the studio was avoiding following John Carter and Battleship), but audiences never really got a clear picture of the film’s storyline. Despite the marketing redirection, the recent shooting in Aurora, which has renewed a national debate about gun control, didn’t help a movie about volunteer gun-wielding police officers. Of course, terrible reviews didn’t help, either, as American audiences have proven themselves rather savvy at avoiding poor comedies (The Watch, What to Expect When You’re Expecting, That’s My Boy) and flocking to stronger ones (21 Jump Street, Ted) as of late. The audiences that did see The Watch were 60 percent male and 59 percent 25-years-old or older, according to Fox. Those patrons issued The Watch a “C+” CinemaScore grade. Step Up Revolution, Summit’s $33 million sequel, rounded out the top five place with $11.8 million — by far the lowest for a Step Up movie. Diminishing returns were expected, though. The original Step Up, which starred Channing Tatum and Jenna Dewan, opened with $20.7 million and earned $65.3 million in 2006. Sequel Step Up 2 The Streets debuted with $18.9 million and found $58 million total in 2008. Step Up 3-D opened with $15.8 million and grossed $42.4 million in 2010. All three of these predecessors were produced by Touchstone Pictures and distributed by Disney. The franchise has now changed hands. Despite the low debut, Revolution, which earned a “B+” CinemaScore grade, isn’t a lost cause for Summit. International grosses for Step Up 3-D reached $116.9 million — a franchise high — and they may be the saving grace for Step Up Revolution as well. (Plus we all know that Step Up movies will never really die. If direct-to-DVD American Pie and Bring It On titles are still getting made, there must be room on Wal-Mart shelves for low-budget Step Up spinoffs, too.) Rounding out the Top 5 was Universal’s $50 million smash comedy Ted, which took in another $7.4 million, lifting its five-week total to $193.6 million and guaranteeing that it will pass the $200 million mark domestically very soon. #''The Dark Knight Rises'' – $64.1 million #''iCarly: The Sequel'' - $35.9 million #''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' – $13.3 million #''The Watch'' – $13.0 million #''Step Up Revolution'' – $11.8 million Check back next week for full box office coverage on Total Recall and Diary of a Wimpy Kid 3, which will try (and most likely fail) to dethrone The Dark Knight Rises, and, as always, follow me on Twitter for up-to-the-minute box office updates. Category:Blog posts